


Kidnapping 101

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Another story where I change events to suit my own purposes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Description of Kidnapping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: A rewrite of the Jamie/Seth story where the MC functions as a partner for OZO/Cody and Jamie/Seth is the latest victim to tumble into their web.This victim is different though, this one is special.This one is going to be dragged into the darkness whether they want it or not and OZO and MC are going to make sure the experience is as enjoyable as possible.
Relationships: Cody/MC, Jamie Grant/Cody, Jamie Grant/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kidnapping 101

**Author's Note:**

> I went online to check the Lovelink Reddit to see what news had broken in my absence, then got drawn into a conversation on a thread that sent my mind spiralling down this dark path.
> 
> I was intending to write something else, but this plot bunny spawned and I had to get it out of my system.

It had been a hell of a struggle to get Jamie to swallow the liquid sedative, but inevitably the combined efforts of Cody and you to keep him pinned down and restrained had sapped his strength. The judicious application of chloroform had also been of great assistance to initially stun him into submission. Now, drained of his energy reserves, it was easier for you to hold him on your own, one hand still clamped across his mouth to muffle any sounds he might try to make as you watched the drug begin to take effect on his system, further weakening him.

Beside you Cody rifled through the backpack you’d brought with you when you’d agreed to meet Jamie, lifting out the hard drive Jamie had so trustingly left with you for safekeeping with a noise of satisfaction.

“Got it, you sure he gave you the right one?”

You rolled your eyes at your partner, wondering why he was bothering with keeping up the pretence that it was important, tightening your grasp as Jamie tried another feeble attempt to break free. You guessed it would only be a few more minutes before the drug would have enough of a hold on him to render escape impossible, then you could start focussing on preparing to move him to a location where he would be easier to control.

“Are we still pretending it matters?”

Cody answered your question with an amused half shrug, dark eyes sparkling with mirth as he studied the effect of your statement on Jamie. The younger hacker managed to meet your eyes and in them you read the incomprehension it had invoked. Unfortunately now wasn’t the best time to explain the intricacies of the recruitment program you and Cody had put together, a side effect of the drug in his system was loss of short term memory, it was unlikely he’d remember much of the evening when he woke up again. Which meant that he’d be reliving the whole unpleasant experience again.

“Probably not.”

Cody dropped the hard drive back into the bag with little care, a rooted in it again, coming out with a swathe of material and a roll of duct tape, which he waved in your direction.

“Which one do you want? I can speak from experience when I say he’s good with knots.”

You sniggered as you remembered Jamie’s triumphant text that he’d managed to slip his restraints and hit Cody with a monitor to escape his captivity. You’d feared for your partner’s wellbeing, until you’d received a text from him on your second phone, cursing his stupidity at not chaining Jamie to a wall whilst you played at “hostage negotiator”. Then again Jamie’s skills as a hacker and coder had surprised you both and you wondered why the FBI hadn’t already taken steps to neutralise the potential threat he could have been to them. 

Though, via Cody’s experience with “working” for the CIA you’d both learnt that government departments could sometimes make very questionable decisions. Jamie had never actually mentioned in your conversations whether he had any experience lock-picking, but you wouldn’t have put it past him to have learnt.

That provided you with even more reason to deprive him of the use of his exceptionally talented fingers. You considered your choices for a moment before arriving at a decision.

“Are the mittens still in there?”

Cody placed the items he’d previously been holding in the floor and attacked the contents of the bag again. He pulled out the light item of clothing, before tossing them in your direction. You didn’t bother to try and catch them; it would have meant releasing Jamie who would probably crack his head on the laminate. They bounced off the wall you were resting against and fell within arm’s reach.

“You should probably clip his nails before you put them on, he scratched me up pretty well”

As you satisfied yourself that the drug had made Jamie placid enough to prevent any break for freedom you removed your hand from his mouth and lowered him gently to rest on the ground. Your own arms also bore testament to the frantic but futile battle he’d put up to break free of your combined hold and livid red scratches had raised in welts, though he hadn’t managed to draw blood. 

In conclusion it wasn’t something that concerned you overly, but you still studied his hands to reassure yourself that his nails were suitably blunt before you picked up the mittens. Jamie watched you with clouded brown eyes, hands curling into fists as he instinctively tried to make the task of fitting them more difficult. Tutting at his stubbornness, you gently pried loose the fist he’d made of his right hand before slipping his hand into the fabric cocoon.

“Pass the tape please,”

To his credit Cody didn’t throw this at you or you’d probably have had to retrieve it from the other side of the room.

You’d both learnt a lot from as your experience of abductions had increased. Your first attempt had been so awkward and fumbling you were genuinely surprised that it had flown under the radar. 

Thinking about it though Jamie had commented in a previous conversation the sudden dawning realisation that a lot of dark net hackers had gone missing, which had led you to fear briefly (and incorrectly) that he’d worked out your plot. It seemed that hackers’ habits of remaining solitary creatures still worked to your advantage, but you were unsure whether your luck would hold if you found another one as savvy as Jamie had been. 

Though with any luck he’d prove to be the last one you’d need, at least for the foreseeable future.

You located the end of the tape and began winding it round Jamie’s wrist, effectively sealing the mitten against his skin so that he would struggle to remove it with his teeth. Once you were satisfied it was secure enough you repeated the action with his left hand, before binding his wrists together, keeping his hands in front of his so he could lie comfortably on his back. You passed the tape back to Cody, who used it to secure Jamie’s ankles, rendering him incapable of escape.

“Fabric or tape for the gag?”

“Definitely fabric”

Cody passed you the fabric from where it had pooled on the floor, and you twisted it in your hands to make a crude rope, gently pressing it against Jamie’s lips as Cody changed position to compel him to loosen his jaw so you could slip it past his teeth before securing it. He was still capable of making some noise, as the muffled whimper he gave evidenced, but it came with less risk of obstructing Jamie’s ability to breathe than using duct tape did. 

In a previous kidnap one of the other hackers had come close to suffocating after they vomited in terror and, had you not been keeping an eye on them and ripped the gag free, you’d have been adding corpse disposal to your resume. You’d still be travelling with him in the back of the van to keep an eye out for any signs of discomfort, aside from the obvious objections to being kidnapped. 

There were also physical demands his body would make that would need to be tended to, and Jamie was about to get a lot more uncomfortable with what you were going to do to him.

“Ready for this?”

If there was any point at which Jamie’s urge to escape might result in injuries this was probably that. You watched his eyes widen as Cody shifted position again, assuming a stance that straddled Jamie, sitting on his lower legs so they were pinned. The pull of the sedative that still coursed through his system was enough to keep him from putting up much of a fight as your partner worked open the waistband of his trousers and manoeuvred them down to mid-thigh to give him access to work. Still, it didn’t do to linger, the span of the drug varied from person to person and you had no idea whether Jamie would remain victim to it for a few minutes longer or a few hours.

“As I’ll ever be”

You pulled your backpack within reach and opened another pocket, drawing out a pair of small, sharp scissors which you handed to Cody. He worked quickly to cut the seams of Jamie’s underwear, before peeling away the fabric that you knew would cling and cause discomfort to your captive when his body eventually succumbed to the call of nature. Wherever you took him to confine him it would be a long trip and the fewer chances he was presented for escape the smoother the process would be.

Again, your experience had taught you lessons on how to ease your captives’ discomfort during transportation and access to both sides of the internet had taught you there was a source of information for anything the human imagination could dream up. Normal incontinence underwear wasn’t suitable for the task, but there existed a market in adults who required specialised equipment for medical purposes (amongst other reasons). Functional adult sized diapers had proved an invaluable addition to the kidnap kit and wasn’t by far the most difficult thing you’d had to source. 

There was little struggle from your latest victim as Cody took steps to ensure the diaper was fitted snugly to Jamie’s lithe frame and was secure before redressing him. Whilst your partner took a break to wash his hands after that little exercise you took the final piece of your kit from the bag, unrolling the blanket next to Jamie’s prone form. Moving him to the van downstairs was a risky part of the operation, but you were certain you could limit the danger of possible exposure with a few precautions.

Firstly, you drew up the hood of his hoodie over his head, tucking in the trailing ends of the gag so that they weren’t immediately obvious if anyone was looking. You then worked to wrap him in the blanket to obscure the binding of his wrists and ankles. By the time you’d finished Cody was back in the room, and stooped to pick up the still insensible Jamie, bridal style. To a casual observer you might just be helping to move a friend who’d been taken ill, to take them for medical attention. Jamie’s feeble attempts at moans just aided the illusion and you were more than confident in your acting ability.

“I opened up the fire door and disconnected the alarm on the way in, transport is in the alley where the fire escape is.”

You gave Cody a thumbs up at the information and, after grabbing your backpack moved to open the front door. You’d both ensure that Jamie was comfortable in his temporary accommodations before Cody returned to clean up the flat and remove any evidence you’d been there, your job, for as long as it lasted, would be to monitor Jamie and keep him as calm as possible.

Ensuring that you snagged the front door keys (in case the door slipped off the latch and to make it look like Jamie had left of his own volition) you pulled open the door, checking the corridor to make sure it was empty.

“No sign of anyone. Let’s go”

You held open the door so Cody could get out with Jamie, before making a beeline to the open door at the end of the hall.


End file.
